


The Alpha

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Anna Ripley injects Tiberius with a mysterious substance he is unconscious for days. Meanwhile, a red furred werewolf is spotted around nearby villages and Vox Machina are asked to investigate
Kudos: 1





	The Alpha

Vox Machina surrounded Anna Ripley as she laughed in madness. She cheerfully said "Enie menie, mainie, mo." and grabbed the one closest to her, who happened to be Tiberius. Tiberius prepared a fireball spell but was quickly thrown off of his concentration by a jabbing pain in his wrist. He felt a unbearable pain run through him and he heard his own scream of pain before he blacked out.

  
Keyleth saw her dear friend fall to the ground with the needle still jammed in his wrist. Anna said in a cooing voice "Such a scream of pain. If I knew he had such a scream I would've grabbed him long ago. So many tests I could do to him, to make up for lost time."

  
Percy said "What did you do to him?"

  
Anna said "I gave him something I was planning on giving to you. It's a special something the Briarwoods gave to me. Now I'll get to see it's effects on a dragonborn firsthand once I take him back to my lab."

  
Keyleth screamed "Over my dead body!" and created vines to stop Anna from grabbing Tiberius' unconscious body. Percy quickly raced to where Tiberius was and carried him away from Anna.

  
Anna shouted "No! You won't take my test subject away."

  
Percy said "I just did." Anna screamed incoherently as she struggled in the vines trying to reach both Percy and Tiberius. Percy slowly walked at first but he picked up his pace. He could almost feel her breath on him, fearing that if he stopped for a second she would catch up and he'd be back in the lab with Tiberius and the both of them would be subjected to the same experiments he had been subjected to before. He didn't slow his pace until he reached Emon's gates and saw the guard surrounding him.

  
One of the guards asked "What happened?"

  
Percy was exhausted from running and he said "Help Tibsy, Anna hurt him." and blacked out. The guards caught Percy and Tiberius and got the both of them into the city. Percy didn't know how long he was unconscious for but he woke up in a bed with the rest of Vox Machina in the room. 

  
Percy said "Where's Tiberius?"

  
Pike said "He's okay. But he isn't waking up."

  
Percy said "What do you mean by that?"

  
Pike said "It's best if you see for yourself." and led Percy to a guest bedroom where Tiberius was tucked into a bed. It seemed like something was keeping him asleep. Allura was casting various spells on Tiberius which seemed to have no effect.

  
Allura sighed and said "Nothing I'm doing is waking him up."

  
Kima placed a hand on her shoulder and said "He'll wake up in time."

  
Percy said "How long has he been unconscious?"

  
Allura said "A couple of hours. You were only unconscious for two of them. Do you know anything about what was injected into him?"

  
Percy said "Only that the Briarwoods gave it to Anna and that it was meant to be given to me."

  
Allura said "Anything else?"

  
Keyleth said "We tried to get more information but Anna escaped. Did not help when Lillith's sisters attacked us. We tried to prevent their old woman companion from dying but Grog's ax slipped and I think you know what happened next."

  
Allura said "Well, that is unsettling. We don't know what is going to happen to Tiberius."

  
Percy said "But knowing what her experiments entail, it cannot be good."

  
Allura said "I'll have guards watch him hourly, when he wakes up we'll ask him if there is anything different about his body."

  
Keyleth said "That sounds like a good plan."

  
Allura said "You all should head to Grayskull Keep. I'll send a message to you when Tiberius wakes up."

  
Keyleth kissed the top of Tiberius' head and said "I hope you wake up soon." and the rest of Vox Machina left for Grayskull Keep. Soon, night came and as the full moon's light gleamed onto Tiberius' face his eyes shot open as pain rippled across his body.


End file.
